The Twins Of Storybrooke: Emma's 38th Birthday (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: It is the morning of Emma's 38th birthday and the Swan Mills Family has prepared a special breakfast for Emma, but not before they all share some quality family time together.


**A/N: ** _**Meet The Twins Of Storybrooke**_, Audrey and Sophie Swan-Mills. They were a lot of fun to write, especially with the interactions with their mommies and big brother. I may actually write more stories about them and their mommies.

* * *

**Emma's 38th Birthday**

"Ma?"

"Oh, _Maaaaaa!"_

"Shush! She's still sleeping, booger brain!"

"You _shush_, fart breath. Mom sent us up here to wake her up anyway, before Henry got here."

"No one needs to wake me up because I am already up," Emma Swan yawned and sat up in bed just in time to catch two little rascals who were launching themselves at her as soon as they heard her voice.

The next thing Emma knew she was surrounded by a fit of giggles as two 5 year old identical brown haired, brown eyed girls began jumping on the bed and then jumping on her, chortling hysterically.

"Happy. Birfday. Ma!" Her youngest daughter, by a minute and a half exclaimed ceremoniously, wrapping her arms around her neck from behind and plopping wet kisses on her cheek.

"Thanks, Soph." Emma turned her head and gave Sophie, dressed in jeans and a Boston Celtics hoodie, a big loud raspberry on her tiny cheek, which added to the uncontrollable snickering in the room

"Happy bir**th**day, Ma." corrected her eldest twin daughter, Audrey. One would think the girls were always arguing but they were thick as thieves against anyone and everyone else. They were identical in physical features but that's where the likeness ended pretty much. They both had their own likes and dislikes and their own personalities and Regina and Emma were just happy to let them be themselves; let them dress themselves; let them choose who they wanted to be. Looking down at Audrey in her plaid skirt and tights, there was no question who this little Miss Prim took after, Emma thought lovingly, as she cradled her daughter's face and then attacked her with a raspberry as well.

"Thank you, Audrey." In one fell swoop, Emma grabbed them both and tackled them onto the bed and tickled their sides, raising the decibel level significantly and then she showered them with kisses. They were her two miracles.

"So how old are you today, Ma?"

"I bet your 60!"

"No way, Soph, she's not that old," Audrey rebutted climbing into Emma's lap and placing her tiny hands on Emma's cheeks. "You're only 50, right Ma?"

Emma let out a short laugh on an exhale and stated, "I'm not that old yet either." They laughed at their mistake and Emma pondered how happy and innocent the mind of a 5-year old child was. Of course, when she was 5, and an orphan, she already had so much to worry about. She looked at her two girls and loved that they were bright, happy, loyal and trusting of one another and of family, and that they had all the love and support a child needed.

They had Regina's coloring but their features were an equal blend; her eye shape, Regina's brown color, her dimples, Regina's mouth. It was amazing; every time she looked at them. She laughed inwardly at how they were conceived, an afternoon with a magic cock, resulting in a huge surprise for Emma and Regina, especially Regina when she found out she was pregnant. They were an _unexpected surprise, _but no less loved and wanted.

"I sent you up here to wake your mother, not the entire neighborhood." Their attention was pulled toward the door where they saw Regina, impeccably dressed in slacks, blouse and heels with an apron on. The three females on the bed looked up at her guiltily; Emma sat with one of the twins hoisted over her shoulder and the other one was wrapped around her middle from the side.

Audrey, who was over the blonde's shoulder said, "Well…"

And like clockwork her sister finished, "… she's up."

Regina shook her head, eyes twinkling with laughter.

Emma pushed Audrey off her shoulder and the little girl fell onto her back on the bed with a giggle.

"Ma, Mom made you a cake." Sophie launched herself affectionately on her mother's lap and dramatically extended her arm upward. "And we helped?"

Emma gasped and smiled lovingly at Regina, "You did? Only you would wake up at the crack of dawn to bake me a cake in your work clothes."

"And it's Saturday!" The girls laughed.

Then Audrey defended, "But Mommy is a QUEEN and a bit more _divine."_

"Refined," Emma corrected.

"Close enough," Regina quipped waving the comment off and stepping into the room and Emma's eyes glittered with excitement.

"Ooooh… they're gonna kiss…" Sophie giggled into her hands.

"They're always kissing," Audrey smiled romantically, which made Regina chuckle.

"Hey, it's my birthday, so I get a birthday kiss." Emma watched Regina saunter up to the edge of the bed and cradle her face in those smooth apple scented hands; hands that she knew would be all over her body in an hour or two.

"Happy Birthday, Mrs. Swan-Mills."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Swan-Mills."

Then for their daughters benefit they gave each other a loud long closed mouthed kiss, but Regina did not miss the naughty eyebrow wiggle for the more adult activities that were promised later. She couldn't resist brushing her knuckles lovingly on Emma's cheek though and was so fooled by the woman's love-struck eyes and dimpled smile that she hadn't gauged where her wife's hands had gone until they were clasped behind her and she was being hoisted onto the bed and then treated to the same loud giggling tickle-fest that they were having before she walked in.

"No!" Regina screamed in a fit of laughter, "No! Stop!"

Then Emma demanded loudly, "ATTACK THE QUEEN WITH KISSES!"

Audrey and Sophie were plastering kisses all over Regina's face while Emma continued to tickle her.

"EMMA! Stop!"

"Hey!" They heard from the doorway and four pairs of eyes looked up to find a 20 year old Henry standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Emma looked at their son. The kid had sure grown and filled out. His brown hair was still shaggy and he even had stubble now, which Regina usually wished he would shave off. He dropped his back pack by the door.

"HENRY!" The girls loved their big brother so completely and were often so excited when he visited home from Boston University. He was the "bestest big brother in the entire world", they would recite, repeatedly and dramatically.

"How DARE you have a tickle-fight without me," He addressed his sisters menacingly but with his joking face. Their eyes lit up in anticipation. However Regina and Emma knew what was coming.

"Henry," Regina pleaded.

"Henry," Emma warned. "Don't do it."

But he did it. He launched himself on the bed and came down on everybody, the twins were screaming happily, Emma was caught awkwardly between Henry and Regina's bosom, only when she realized where she was, she momentarily thought it wasn't so bad,

Then Regina and Emma were shrieking as they were getting tickled by all of their kids.

"You all had better hope I don't get my hands free," Regina cried in laughter. I will curse you all to Timbuktu!"

"No magic, Mommy."

"Fine… but… there are… blueberry pancakes… bacon… strawberries… and chocolate … birthday cake… downstairs," she managed between peals of laughter, "Aren't you all…" Regina didn't have time to finish before the bed was violently shaking as the four other occupants that were on the bed with her were racing for the door to get to the breakfast table. She looked around and amusingly realized that she was alone in the room and she heard loud thumping of quick footsteps and screaming of "Me first! Me first!" down the stairs. "Those Swan genes…" shaking her head from side to side on the mattress, "… always hungry."

Regina sat up and looked down at herself, perfectly wrinkled. She waved her disheveled appearance off and was about to get up when Emma walked into the doorway.

"Did you forget something, birthday girl?"

"Yes. I forgot to give my wife a proper kiss." Emma walked straight over to her, pushed her back down on the bed and climbed on top of her and straddled her hips, leaning down and giving Regina the heady open-mouthed kiss that she'd wanted to give the woman since she had walked in.

[X]

"Blow out the candles, Ma!"

"No! Make a wish first."

Emma looked around the breakfast table at her wife and their children and she replied, "All my wishes have already come true." Truer words had never been said. She had a family. She had a home. Everyone was happy and healthy.

"Ma, that's lame," Sophie rolled her eyes, which was a look that was so Regina and a verbal expression that was so Henry. As a matter of fact Henry and Sophie shared a knuckle punch in agreement.

"Fine. Let's see… what is there left to wish for?" She looked around the table and her eyes settled on Regina and then she eyed Regina's clothes and Regina, lifted a single eyebrow and smiled knowingly at her. "Okay, I got it." Her eyes never left Regina's as she blew all of the candles out.

"Well that's our cue, munchkins. Let's go!"

"Don't we get cake?"

Henry looked from Emma to Regina and smiled shaking his head. "We can have cake when we get home. Besides Grandma, Grandpa and Neal are coming over for dinner tonight and we can sing happy birthday all over again."

There was a knock at the back door and Regina frowned and walked over to open it and there in the doorway were the Charmings.

"Snow, David?" Regina looked at Emma, "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise our daughter on her birthday." David explained.

Regina feigned pleasure and joked for Emma only, "Surprise!"

Emma opened her mouth and shut it knowing that both Regina and she were not expecting this little snafu to come up.

"Happy Birthday, Emma!" Mary Margaret beamed hugging her daughter to her.

"Mom, Dad…" Emma was speechless and she looked at Regina, again, slightly disappointed.

"Happy birthday, sis." Neal said as he gave Emma a bouquet of flowers. "I wanted to get you chocolates but mom said flowers really brighten a room." Then he shared confidentially with his older sister, "Like anything is better than chocolate."

"I know, right?" was her reply and they shared a _Mom's wacko look. _She took the flowers from him, laid them on the table and he perched himself on her knees.

"So are you coming with us too?" Sophie piped up as she was hauled into David's arms.

"Yeah, it can be a Swan Mills Charming Family vacation like last time!" Audrey offered, wrapping around her grandmother. "Remember Grandma, when we went to Disneyland, remember?"

"And your grandmother made Snow White cry," Regina snickered directing a pointed look at the woman.

"She had it coming. She was so pathetic. So wispy, wimpy, and silly…"

"You told her she needed to grow a set of balls," Audrey remembered, and then she turned to Regina, "Mom, what did Grandma mean? What are balls?"

Neal opened his mouth to answer but Emma slammed her hand over his mouth and Henry chuckled until Sophie yelled, "HENRY'S GOT BALLS!"

The kitchen was quiet for a millisecond and Sophie explained. "Mommy said you used to leave them all over the house. Your soccer ball, your basketball, your tennis balls." Sophie glared at Henry and scolded, "Mommy said she almost broke her leg on your balls once."

That did it. Henry broke first into loud guffaws, and then Emma, Neal and David joined in.

"Okay," Mary Margaret threw up both hands realizing the conversation ran off on a tangent as it usually did with this family. "Where are you guys going?"

"We don't know," Audrey clarified, looking at her older brother. "Henry's going to take us out."

"Yeah, he's going to take us out while the moms exercise."

"You guys are exercising now?" David asked looking at Regina, who was taking down two extra coffee mugs and shrugged, while Emma was frowning in puzzlement. If it was one thing she had learned it was that 5 year olds say and think the craziest things.

"Yeah, on their birthdays they like to wrestle… without any clothes on." They heard the crash of the coffee cup as it hit the floor and Regina was staring wide eyed at her youngest daughter.

"What kind of wrestling is that," Neal asked turning on his sister's lap to face her. She pursed her lips shut then looked at her mom who went pale. Regina closed her mouth that was hanging open and with magic, restored the coffee cup to its original state. Henry just sat back in his chair watching with interest as the whole thing unfolded. Coming home and spending time with his family was better than any show on TV.

"Uh, who wants coffee?" Regina rasped, outstretched empty cup in hand, hoping to change the subject.

"Okay, I'll tell you what," the short haired grandmother began, "… the day's activities are on Grandma and Grandpa!" Mary Margaret laughed. "Um, how long is your…" she gave Emma a pointed look, "…workout."

"Three or four hours…" Emma suggested. Her mother's eyes widened and she shot Regina a look.

"Don't look at me. It's your daughter's birthday. She's calling all the shots today."

"Yes, I am." Emma wiggled her eyebrows at her wife.

"Ugh," Henry kidded pretending disgust, "Grandpa, can I borrow your sword to pierce my ears with? You'd think I'd be used to this by now."

"Okay," Mary Margaret said, "Who's up for a movie, pizza and the arcade?" A loud chorus of "Yays" went through the room. "We'll all be back by dinner."

"Thanks Mom."

"Uh huh!" Emma could tell that her mother was still blushing about what would be going on in the house while they were away.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had their jackets on and were saying their goodbyes, the girls giving their mommies extra hugs and "I love yous". As a last minute reminder, Regina flagged down David.

"David! Do not fill my girls up with all kinds of sugar! They still have birthday cake to eat and the last things I want are Audrey and Sophie on an all-day sugar high!"

His only reply as he was closing the door was, "MUAHUAHUA!"

"Evil," Regina spat.

"My turn." He winked and shut the door.

Emma and Regina looked at each other. "Well, I guess we are finally alone."

"Finally," Emma replied. "Are you ready, babe?"

Regina gave her a suspicious side long glance as Emma slipped her arms about her waist and playfully nipped her lips with her own. "Yes." The tip of a tongue that tasted like coffee and maple syrup skittered along her bottom lip until she welcomed it into her mouth.

With a twist of a wrist and in a cloud of silvery white smoke, Regina found herself and Emma in the foyer but she was no longer wearing the outfit of a moment ago. She was dressed in grey; it was the dress she was wearing when she first met Emma.

Glancing across from her, Emma was wearing the same black pants, white tank top and red leather jacket she had worn that evening, all those years ago, that she dropped Henry off after he had run away to find her.

"Ten years ago today, Regina, I met you. It was a day that I knew my life would change forever. Right now, I want to relive the moment we met, only _this _time, I want to be able to do all the naughty, sexy things I wanted to do to you back then."

"Well, then, _Miss Swan…"_ Regina tipped her eyes upward in recollection as she took a few steps closer. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you have ever tasted?" She smiled at Emma then and followed Emma's hand as it took hers and brought it to lips.

"Honestly," Emma placed a kiss to the palm of her hand and then placed an even more suggestive kiss against her knuckle causing her heart to beat loudly in her ears, "I would rather taste you, Madame Mayor."

Regina's sharp intake of breath and the darkening of her eyes indicated that Emma's comment had hit home. "Well then," Regina grabbed her hand. "If you'll just follow me." Regina led her slowly up the stairs adding an extra sway to her hips. As she gently pulled the blonde to their bedroom, she turned to deliver the sexiest smile she had in her arsenal and she watched her wife gulp and her jaw slacken with desire.

Emma contemplated how different things might have been had she said that right off the bat to the older woman instead. Down the hallway, she eyed the family photos hanging on the wall, large colorful photos of the five of them, some with her parents and her brother, of Henry and the twins, one of her favorites of just herself and Regina. She realized this birthday was going to be the best birthday yet. She was married to Regina Mills, they had their son and they had their daughters because _everything_ had worked out as it should have.

It took a while to get here, but the Savior and the Evil Queen had finally gotten their "happily ever after".

**THE END (Of this story - The Twins Of Storybrooke is a possible series)**


End file.
